oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Slayer
Details Walkthrough After being paid one coin, The Gypsy will tell you about a story involving a demon named Delrith. He is being summoned again, and you have to kill him. She tells you to talk to Sir Prysin to help. So, go north to Varrock Castle, and on the western side of the castle, Sir Prysin should be walking around. The gypsy will give you an incantation. Write this down, as it is different for each player. In the current version, it is 5 words, which, seeing as some are repeated, means more than 125 possible permutations. If you do forget the incantation, simply talk to The Gypsy again at any time during the quest, and she'll tell you it. Tell Sir Prysin that the Gypsy sent you. Ask for Silverlight, the weapon needed to kill Delrith. He will say he kept it hidden because of it being so powerful and needs three keys to open it. First key Go to the room in the northwest corner of the castle and climb the stairs. You will be in a room with guards. Climb the stairs in this room. Captain Rovin will be walking around. Talk to him and tell him that what you're talking about is important. Tell him that a demon is going to invade the city, and that you have to defeat it. Select the option that says Sir Prysin said he would give you the key and then select the option that says "Then why did he give you the key?". After a little talk about Sir Prysin's clumsiness he will hand it to you. Second key The key is stuck down a drain behind the kitchen in the castle. Go get a bucket just upstairs the kitchen and fill it with water, use the bucket of water on the drain and the key should go down into the sewers. Go down the man hole just east from there (marked with an exclamation mark) just outside the castle walls. You won't have to face anything dangerous. Follow a path north-west until you get to a stream and search around there. Your minimap will not show you where the key is. Look for a "rusty key". Third key To be quick, just get 25 bones. Then, head to the Wizards' Tower, located south of Draynor Village. When you're inside the tower, climb the stairs to go to the second floor. Talk to Wizard Traiborn about the key, and he will ask for 25 bones. If you have them already, give them to him. If not, go get 25 bones by killing the wizards walking about or go into the cellar to kill chickens. When he's done his ritual he will give you his key. He will not take bank noted bones. Banishing Delrith Go back and talk to Sir Prysin. He will give you Silverlight. Now that you have the legendary sword, Silverlight in your possession, it is time to banish the demon Delrith. Wield Silverlight and bring some good armour and food, and get ready to fight. Head south of Varrock until you reach the entrance with the guards walking around. Go a bit east to the stone circle surrounded by 6 or 7 Dark wizards. Also, it is optional to go back to Gypsy Aris and get the incantation again. Once you arrive there, holding the sword Silverlight, you will see a short cutscene. Three Dark wizards and Denath, later known as Agrith-Naar in the Shadow of the Storm Quest, will summon a tall, red and black demon known as Delrith. Then, Denath will notice Silverlight and run away, leaving Delrith and the Dark Wizards. Now the fight will begin. After the cutscene, you will be put in a small arena, cut apart from the outer world, but if you walk out to the edge, you will return to the stone circle in front of Varrock. To return to Delrith's arena, walk back near the stone circle. If you kill all of the wizards inside the circle while killing Delrith they will NOT respawn. A good tactic is to turn off Auto-Retaliate in the Combat Style Menu, so if a dark wizard attacks you, the user won't go charging at the Wizard, and instead target Delrith. If a wizard is stopping you, hide behind one of the stone pillars, where they cannot see you, and wait for Delrith to walk close. If you are lower-leveled than Delrith, you'll have to right-click on him, and select Attack, instead of directly clicking on him. Your player will charge at him, resulting in a combat. The dark wizards will continue walking around doing nothing. Delrith has only seven Hitpoints, and if you are over level 20, then it is a high chance to have a 1 hit kill. After his hitpoints reach 0, he will bend over, now becoming Weakened Delrith, who is combat level 1 and has 0 hitpoints. Now you will get a small menu, with the words of the incantation. Repeat the 5 words like Gypsy Aris said, and Delrith will get sucked into a vortex and be banished from the realm. Notes: Do not try using cheats or walkthroughs, or videos to help you, because the incantation is different every time. the 5 words are camerinthum, cadindo, carlem, aber, and purchai Delrith has less hitpoints than a new player, and is considered one of the weaker demons. Delrith looks a lot alike to a lesser demon, in the body form and such. There is no point of killing the dark wizards in the battle, because they will respawn soon enough. Delrith is only level 27 because he was just summoned. To see more, read the text Delrith and Weakened Delrith Reward * 3 Quest Points. * The weapon Silverlight; if you lose Silverlight, you can buy a new one from Sir Pyrsin for 500 gold coins. You can also sell it to The Wise Old Man for 80 gold coins * If you are a member, you can talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos and there will be a Varrock Museum display of Silverlight Hint To make money players can speak to Sir Prysin and obtain additional Silverlights by repeatedly dropping the sword and asking for a new one. Once this process has been repeated the desired number of times, players may sell the additional copies to the Wise old man of Draynor Village for 80 coins each. To avoid being attacked by all of the dark wizards,you should be at least level 41 as the level 20 dark wizards can hit up to 6. Delrith's HP is so low that when you attack him using Silverlight, an imp has more HP than him. The only dangerous part of the battle are the wizards. Trivia * Denath appears briefly in a cutscene during this Quest. When he sees you with Silverlight, he mumbles that he shouldn't be there and flees. * In the cutscene in which Wally banishes Delrith, Wally wields Silverlight as if it was a two-handed sword. * If you die at the Delrith battle, you will get a normal death and lose your items, yet the music playing in the background is still playing. Category:Quests bg:Demon Slayer